


Cheesy Paris air

by SleezbagMoe



Category: Night at the musuem
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, M/M, Marriage Proposal, My First Work in This Fandom, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleezbagMoe/pseuds/SleezbagMoe
Summary: Jed's worried about Octi, What if he's not ready.Octavius is worried Jed's through with him!





	Cheesy Paris air

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I'm sorry! I recently seen this movie and instantly shipped these two fuckers! It's really fucking bad Oopsie! 
> 
> Note: I didn't check over this!
> 
>  
> 
> Also might be a longer chapter of the wedding! Idk!

Octavius arms rested on jedediah's broad shoulders , Looking at the plastic cutout of the Eiffel tower he smiled "Its beautiful Jed" Jedediah looked over at him smiling slightly "Not as beautiful as you" he let out a dry laugh as he tipped his hat over his eyes feeling his cheeks heat up "As only if" Oct giggled slapping his chest gently "Octavius" Jed let out a single breath, Closing his eyes, He felt his mouth go dry Octi stared back at him looking at the poor cowboy infront of him , He softly smiled "It's okay, My dearest cowboy" he stroked his face softly, Jed's eyebrows lifted, Worry strickening his face as he starred at him Octi noticed the worry "What's wrong you with you my love" he moved closer too him, Jed's breath hitched "You know I love you right"? He gave a watery smile, Octavius felt his heart sink he starred wide eyed "Was this the end"? He asked himself "What is it my sweet" he asked bitting his lip, Jed moved back shakily getting down on his knee he stared up at him as he blindly reached for his pocket, Pulling out a small black box, Octi stared still wide eyed "Jedediah" he breathed out reaching for him. "Octavius, I've known you for a long long time partner, We've been through alot together and I.. I wanna spend the rest of life with you, Will yo-" before he could say anything else arms we're tightly wrapped around him with a ear piercing "Yes" he laughed holding onto him, Jed picked him up spinning him around.


End file.
